The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many wireless communication protocols (e.g., WiFi, Zigbee) include known preamble codes at the beginning of each packet. Preamble codes are typically used by a receiver to detect packets, and also to make adjustments to the receiver for the processing of packets. For example, preamble codes may be used to determine a carrier frequency offset (CFO) with respect to an oscillator frequency of the receiver. The CFO is then compensated for in subsequent processing of the packets transmitted by a same transmitter to the receiver to better detect the data contained within the received signal.